


Purpose

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Forniphilia, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Threesome, dom!Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: James Kirk has to be put in his place. Good thing Pike knows how to handle him.(Day 4 of kinky Piketober 2019)





	Purpose

Kirk tries his best to focus on his breathing, to tune out the world around him, anything to hold on to the last threads of sanity. But fuck, they’re making it difficult. He can’t see them, isn’t allowed to raise his head, but his mind easily comes up with the pictures of what is going on, making him salivate.

He’s a captain for crying out loud, not some inexperienced cadet. He’s supposed to have better self-control than to be a horny mess, desperate to just _pleasepleaseplease_ come. But right now none of the methods he was taught are doing the trick.

The carpet is rough under his hands and bare knees, the leather of the boots heavy on his back. They have long since warmed, but the heels dig in just right, just enough to remind him of his place, the one he has gotten himself into with his reckless behavior. Every now and then the feet shift slightly, but he knows better than to react, knows he has to stay perfectly still. It really shouldn’t be such a turn-on, but he the moment his cock receives any attention he’ll be ready to burst.

And of course the smug bastard is perfectly aware.

The smug bastard who also goes by the name of Fleet Admiral Christopher Pike, who is currently resting his booted feet on Kirk’s back and is also getting a very noisy blowjob from the CMO of the Enterprise, Leonard McCoy.

The tease of the excessive slurping, the frequent praise from Pike’s rough voice of ‘just like that’, ‘missed that perfect, filthy mouth’, ‘gonna come down your throat’ cuts through the room and makes Kirk’s cock throb.

It’s so easy to picture McCoy’s flushed lips sliding up and down Pike’s impressive length, glistening with saliva and precome. Pike’s still in uniform, but he made sure McCoy and Kirk stripped as soon as the doors closed behind them, and knowing how much more powerful than usual that makes him look compared to the two younger men is almost too much. Kirk bites his lip, using the pain to at least momentarily distract him.

He would curse his stupidity, his need to prove himself if being degraded this way wasn’t such a surefire way to get him worked up. So he remains still, patiently waiting for his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> If you in any way shape or form enjoy AOS Pike Slash fic, please come and join our Discord server! Just follow [this link](https://discord.gg/v9UPsVw)!
> 
> Feedback always very much appreciated. <3


End file.
